Short stories
by invatercat
Summary: title says it. May have violence, gore, romance, or really random stuff. may have some OCs. ChinaXOC and some AmericaXOC may be there too.
1. Mafia mizuki

_Stupid Italians!_ Mizuki cussed under her breath.

Mizuki was running from the Chinese police. She had joined the Italian mafia, and after being forced to a Chinese city, they were after her. They were after the Italy brothers too, but they kinda ditched Mizuki and ran away.

_I help then become stronger! I helped them get rid of the filthy enemies, and then they leave me the blame of murders, robberies, and shootings! I'm not even the boss! I thought they were my best friends!_

The police were getting closer, so Mizuki turned and ran down a narrow forest road. It was getting harder to run. Not only that but she was getting tired. All she had in defense was a pistol with one bullet. Her Italian allies betrayed her, and her Chinese allies hated her now. So far, her country was at it's worse.

Mizuki was being followed by the Chinese police and they were getting even closer too. She could see their flash lights in the corner of her eyes and hear them yelling .

_Sh-shit! There getting closer! _

Mizuki stopped for a second and started running into the forest. It was midnight, and very dark, so VERY dangerous. She ran past trees and almost tripped many times. No matter how hard she tried, or how fast she ran, the light from the flashlights were still right behind her. Her breathing got harder and she slowed down. Her shoulders ran into trees and she almost tripped even more.

_Why did I even join the mafia? God, why did I even think about it!_

Mizuki could see a cliff in front of her.

_My only way out!_

Mizuki ran as fast as she can and her shoulder ran into a tree. She fell. And after a few seconds. She started to get back up. But...wait...

_GAH! MY ARM! I CANT FEEL IT!_

Mizuki couldn't feel her arm, even though it was still there. She couldn't make any of those muscles move and her gun dropped. She used her other hand to grab the gun, and walked closer to the cliff. She got close enough to the edge to look over, but not fall. Then she heard the police behind her.

"Stop! Put the gun down!"

_Thats all I heard. But then...i swear...i could hear voices telling my to stop and do as they say. Sweet voices that I missed with all my heart. Those voices that wont trust me anymore. The voices that will never look to me as I was years ago. The voices of my nation family and friends. Italy...Romano...Hungary...Austria...Jacquelyn...England...Canada...Russia...Spain...Hong Kong...Japan...Korea...Taiwan...Michii...Kitty-Kyo-Chan...and...even...China's voice. I wanted to cry...I wanted to see them again. But what was I kidding, they are never going to like me now._

_The Italy brothers will be scared of me...they will think because they ditched me and left me for the blame, ill want to kill them. The others will think I'm the worst country ever! Russia might even take this fact as a weakness. What would China think? I mean...I still love him. But...i did...no...helped out with crimes that took place in one of his cities, and...he never wanted me to be this way. I...I...i don't think he loves me anymore._

_I don't deserve any love anymore. I've crossed the line. The very last line. _

_But then...i hear another voice..._

"_Jump. You will end up behind bars and the only freedom you'll get is when you haft to go to world meetings" _

_Big brother?_

_'Yes, you idiot! Trust me! Its not worth it! That Chinese basterd probably hates your guts now!" _

_n-NO! He wouldn't! Your just mad because we loved each other! _

_'Whatever, but, like, trust me! Your life will be hell after you give up! You have suffered enough! Join me and the other dead nations and empires! You wont be alone! "_

_but...my family...here..._

"_The chance of them loving you now is one in a ZILLION!"_

_I know what to do know..._

Mizuki held out her gun and stepped backwards, facing the police. She took a deep breath.

"_Forgive me, cold world" _

Mizuki shot the gun up into the air, making a loud shock wave. That shock wave made the ground under Mizuki's feet collapse.

One last tear fell from Mizuki's eyes as she fell..

"_Hehe...i lied..."_

_I had to look down on the family that forgave me..._

_The truth was...nothing big bruder said was true..._


	2. Yandere Mizuki Scissoroid

video: .com/watch?v=9oCkBBaEfFg&feature=related

i dont own anything other then Mizuki.

miku= Mizuki/ muki

luka= Fem!Russia/ Anya

master= China/teacher

_**She was such a great Sister. I dont know what to do...**_

_**She took Teacher away from me. She cursed him...**_

_**I was glad to have known her and to have lived with her,**_

_**We play fighted eachother , getting better each time,**_

_**Thanks for saying "I want to be a powerful country like you, Muki!",**_

_**However.,**_

_**Anya, you are so demanding,**_

_**You took Teacher from me, didnt you?**_

_**I am the one that always gets those moves right, **_

_**Did teacher get tired of that?,**_

_**If i haft to share my **Love __**only teacher,**_

the scissors where left on the table...

_**I would rather not have you around!**_

Mizuki grabbed the scissors and walked down the hall. She was laughing in her head, as she passed by China. She held the scissors and her tears out of sight of him...

_**Goodbye, Anya-Chan, Its all your fault,**_

_**I want my teacher back from you...**_

_**You use your "cute" smile and your soft accent , dont you?**_

_**You train weak with teacher on purpose,**_

_**Its notfair, its unforgiveing!**_

_**Why do you try to take my teacher from me?**_

_**I liked you, but you can't seem to controll yourself.**_

_**So, I took a pair of scissors,**_

_**and walked into the room where you sleep.**_

_**I'll stab you **__**rists **__**neck and let you dream dreams forever, **_

Mizuki held the scissors up, about to stab Anya to death, but memories flooded into her head, of the good times with Anya... and stopped herself before unleashing her rage.

_**"Im so happy to see you, you've never walked into my room before" **_

_**"What will you teach me today?" **_

_**"I love living with you, muki!" **_

_**"you are the best for showing me those moves, and great at play fighting..."**_

_**"But not at real violence" **_

Anya grabbed the scissors from mizuki, and then stabbed mizuki in the heart.

_**"Hey, muki!"**_

_**"Your deeds are done!"**_

Mizuki fell to the floor, bleeding more then ever.

_**"I love Mr. China so much!"**_

_**"Now he is mine, and Only my own teacher"**_


	3. don't mess with sweet tea lovers

Some countries have been finding Mizuki's goverment and all..."annoying" and three of them were sent to speak with the boss.

"Sorry! My boss is taking his time on things, but i can make some tea while you wait" Mizuki said cheerfully.

England, Japan, and China (who happen to be the main tea drinkers) sighed.

"Fine" they said.

"k!" Mizuki ran out of the room. Kitty-kyo-chan stayed there, glaring at the three.

~10 min. later~

England, China, and Japan all spit out the tea.

"This is tea? how?" England said.

"what? this is how tea tastes in my country" Mizuki felt confused

"This tastes like it has sugar in it! like the kind america tried to make!" England hissed

"It has sugar in it" Mizuki said

"Your country is a mess, have you been visiting america lately?" England hissed

"No, i have not. My tea is fine, and if you have a problem with my country , then whatever!"

"Your country seems alot like america, you know" Japan said.

"dont go comparing me to some stupid fatass country thats slowly loseing their mind" Mizuki hissed

"Cant you see? your people are lazy, and the ones that arnt, rarely excercise. McDonalds, sonic, and other fast food places are in your towns. the people arnt fat, but they act like it. Not only you an your people, but your goverment as well , is slowly going insane. you's population is very low and your history is filled with war!" England stated

"All that comming from 'Mr. i rasied America myself'" Mizuki growed and held england up by the collar.

"Mizuki-chan. please relase england, aru" China sighed.

Mizuki didnt respond. she glared at england untill about 30 seconds later, when her boss walked in. She let england go and sat at the small coffee table.

later that day, when everyone went home, mizuki sneaked into Japan, china, and england's house and poured sugar in ALL (and i mean ALLLL) of their tea suply...


	4. candy candy candy lol

**Note: I don't own Hetalia, South Korea, China, Taiwan or Hong Kong. I just wanted to write something for the upcoming Halloween. **

Every year on Halloween, something would happen. No one know what would happen, when, or to who. Sometimes, it was evil things, sometimes it wasn't.(sometimes nothing happened. Kukuku!)

This year, South Korea and Mizuki where the only ones that went trick or treating. At the time, Mizuki was 13 years old , and South Korea was 16 ½ . Still very immature.

They were never told why the others didn't go, but that never stopped them. Korea was dressed as a pirate. His outfit was blue, white, and had fake blood stains. Mizuki was dressed as a 13-year-old murderer. She had a ripped European dress and a fake knife like the one Belarus had.

"You two better be back before 12:00. okay?" China said to the two.

"Don't worry!" Mizuki saluted.

"I'll look after Mizuki!" Korea laughed.

"Okay, don't get into an-" But it was too late. The two ran off laughing.

"I don't trust them" Taiwan walked up to China.

"I hate to say it, but I should have sent Hong Kong with them..." China watched at the two disappeared into the world.

"...Yea..." Taiwan sighed, and walked back into the other room.

Meanwhile, South Korea and Mizuki were already deep into the town. Mizuki ate some of the candy she had already. It was a fact, Mizuki got easily hyper with candy. It was like a drug to her. That why China should have made Hong Kong go with them. There was no telling what the two could do together. The two went to tons of houses, and soon, an hour had passed. It was 11:00. their bags were almost full with candy, and the empty candy wrappers that they had already eaten from.

"Lets g-go to a few more houses, mk!" Mizuki sang.

"I agree" Korea laughed.

Many kids were gone, and the street only had about two other people giving away candy. Mizuki and Korea walked up to one house. They knocked on the door. No one came. So they waited a bit. Korea started pushing Mizuki out of boredom. Mizuki laughed and pushed him back. They continued to play.

Mizuki fell, but jumped back up. She took her fake weapon and pretended to stab Korea where is biggest fake blood stain was. He pretended to choke her. It was funny, really. Until the door opened with a sweet lady, who was scared to death when she saw the two. She got it the wrong way, and called the cops on the two. They tried to say they didn't really want to or try to kill each other. It was a joke. But it was like no one listened to them. They were taken to the police station, and asked for a phone number.

"Thank you" The cop said, and left them sitting on two chairs. The cop walked into another room. After a few min. , Mizuki felt really tired. She and Korea quickly fell asleep. Right after they left their land, to start dreaming, the lights flickered. The room was pitch black. And a creepy growl came along. But of course, no one heard.

"_Come, follow me! I'll lead you to a world of sweets!"_

_Mizuki and South Korea heard a voice say. They looked around. No one was there. Something tugged on their outfits, and the shadows they were in disappeared to show two other people. Russia and Belarus. They too had costumes. They took South Korea and Mizuki deeper into the shadows. Korea and Mizuki looked at each other. Russia laughed with his sister, and they all appeared at the end of a cave. Tons of sweets were piled everywhere. Mizuki and Korea gasped as the other two let them go and run to the sweet candy._

_Russia and Belarus hide their sick whispers and creepy laughter from the two kids. After a little, they sneaked up to the two and grabbed them. Mizuki and Korea screamed as Russia and Belarus dragged them away. Away into the darkness of the cave. To be never seen again..._

_Wake up..._

_Wake up you two..._

"**WAKE UP!" **Taiwan screamed and hit Korea and Mizuki on the head.

"OW!" they yelled and fell back, out of the chair.

"I thought I told you to get back by 12:00. And I never said you can to get into trouble." China hissed.

"It's not our fault! We started play fighting and some lady thought we were trying to kill each other!" Mizuki cried, sitting back up.

"You're lucky to not be in jail" Taiwan said.

"No one was talking to you, tai!" Mizuki hissed, glaring at Taiwan.

"Stop calling me tai!" Taiwan pushed back.

"Stop it you two! Do you want to get into more trouble?" China glared at the girls

"But ch-iii-nnnaaaa! It's not my fault you had to bring her here! It's not my fault that lady was stupid! It's not even my fault your police are insanely stupid too!" Mizuki complained

China ignored the harsh comment.

"Let's just get home. A movie I want to watch will be on any second now and I don't want to miss it" Hong Kong growled, and the Asian family all went back home.


	5. Impossible

**Based on another fanfiction I read, and the song "shout it from the rooftops" or "Impossible" The song dosnt completely relate to the story, but it fits alittle and helped me write this. **

"_This is the best for you."_

How?

"_You've caused much trouble at the past world meetings. And you took it too far today" _

It wasn't my fault.

"_You wont haft to stay there forever, just for a few months" _

You know nothing.

England gave those words and sent Mizuki away. In front of every nation too. Mizuki had gotten into another fight with a nation at the world meeting.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did-  
>And you were strong and I was not<em>

_my illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

She sat in that white room, with her hands unable to move. "I saw those nations I hurt laugh when you yelled at me."

_and now when all is done  
>there is nothing to say<br>you have gone and so effortlessly  
>you have won<br>you can go ahead tell them  
><em>  
>Mizuki hung her head inbetween her knees. She let those stupid nations win. Who where they? She didnt know, but they looked like they were from SouthWest Asia. Turkey? Maybe. She had let England yell at her for nothing infront of the world...well, more like every nation that made it to the world meeting. Most importantly, infront of her best friends and family. Who knows how many nations were quietly laughing at her apon leaveing. Why does england think he had controll over me. He isnt the ruler of us!<p>

_tell them all i know now  
>shout it from the roof top<br>write it on the sky love  
>all we had is gone now<br>tell them i was happy  
>and my heart is broken<br>all my scars are open  
>tell them what i hoped would be<br>impossible, impossible  
>impossible, impossible<em>

The time passed so slowly. Forced horrible food and nothing to do for hours other then listen to the nest person in the room over get yelled at, or scream insanly, or just say their dark secrets. Mizuki lost count of the days that had passed. Soon 6 months passed. The next world meeting. England would come early in the morning to pick her up. Why should he? He acts like the big brother of every nation.

Mizuki was asleep when she heard the door open to the white room. A few people unlocked her jacket and let her free. They took her to the front of the building where england was standing.

_falling out of love is hard  
>falling for betrayal is worst<br>broken trust and broken hearts  
>i know, i know<br>thinking all you need is there  
>building faith on love and words<br>empty promises will wear  
>i know (i know)<em> 

" Why so early in the morning, frek?" Mizuki murmurd

"I always get to the meeting a few hours early to finish up some things." England seemed happy.

"You mean I haft to help you when we get there?" Mizuki looked at england, who laughed.

"No, but when you bring it up." England sighed.

"I dont wanna!" Mizuki said

"I'll get you a snack at the small candy mechine if you help me" England said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Mizuki asked

"I dont know. This is just how I treated America and Canada when they were little" England rubbed the back of his head.

_and know when all is gone  
>there is nothing to say<br>and if you're done with embarrassing me  
>on your own you can go ahead tell them<br>_

Mizuki and England arrived at the world meeting building. Mizuki helped out alittle. She started being alittle lazy, but all England had to do was remind her about the candy. After an hour and a half, England got Mizuki her candy and let her sit in her chair, drawing, eating her candy bar, and being happy. England sat in his seat and went over his list of things to do. He couldnt help but think Mizuki looked like a little girl right now. She looked like she was in her own little that candy and drawing paper will keep her from killing anyone. He laughed at the thought and went back to his list

Another half hour later, the other nations started walking in. Starting with France, America, Canada, Russia, China, Japan, Italy, Romano, Spain, Germany, and Prussia. They seemed happy to see Mizuki again. A few min. later Seychelles, Jaquelyn, hungary and some others came it. Mizuki paid no attention to the people and ate her candy in peace.

_tell them all i know now  
>shout it from the roof top<br>write it on the sky love  
>all we had is gone now<br>tell them i was happy  
>and my heart is broken<br>all my scars are open  
>tell them what i hoped would be<br>impossible, impossible  
>impossible, impossible<br>impossible, impossible  
>impossible, impossible<br>impossible, impossible_

_ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

_i remember years ago  
>someone told me i should take<br>caution when it comes to love  
>i did<em>

Mizuki laughed at her drawings. It was a drawing with her, China, The italy brothers, Hungary, and England. They all looked drunk, but she didnt mean for that. There was no more room for anyone else on the drawing, sadly. Mizuki continued to eat her candy bar and listening to the other's stories. After the meeting, England walked by Mizuki and looked at her drawing. He laughed.

"Who are these people?" He smiled

"Cant you tell? Its you, me, deh Italiano brothers, Ms. Hungary, and China!" Mizuki smiled.

"Haha, what happening in the pictures?" England laughed at the drawing of himself.

"I don't know, but we look drunk. So...were at a bar?" Mizuki couldnt help but laugh too.

England smiled and left. China and Japan walked up.

"Mizuki , do you wanna have dinner with us?" Japan asked.

"Hmmm...Why not!" Mizuki sat up.

"Yay!" China laughed.

Mizuki threw away the empty candy wrapper and picked up her drawing.

"Whats that?" China asked.

"Oh, here" Mizuki showed it to Japan and China. They laughed

"I didnt try to make them look retarded...or drunk. Just high off of candy!" Mizuki laughed.

_tell them all i know now  
>shout it from the roof top<br>write it on the sky love  
>all we had is gone now<br>__tell them i was happy (i was happy)  
>and my heart is broken<br>all my scars are open  
>tell them what i hoped would be<br>impossible, impossible  
>impossible, impossible<br>impossible, impossible  
>impossible, impossible<br>impossible, impossible_

_i remember years ago  
>someone told me i should take<br>caution when it comes to love  
>i did<em> 


	6. Russia roulette

**NOTE: Sorry if bad grammer/ miss spelling. ill fix them later! im in a rush!**

Kikato smiled. He walked around a circular table and many people were sitting at it. They all began to wake up.

"Nii-chan? Why am i tied to a chair?" He heard his sister, Mizuki, be the first to say anything. Kikato walked over and places his head on her shoulder.

"Oni-chan, see, I just wanted to play a little game with my family." Kikato hissed in her ear.

"What game?" Mizuki hissed. More people wakeing up.

"Oh, the harmless game of Russian Roulette" Kikato said aloud.

"Are you CRAZY!" Mizuki snapped.

"Maybe" Kikato sang and walked around the table.

Kikato waited for everyone to wake up. In all, Mizuki, China, Japan, Russia, Italy, Romano, Spain, Germany, England, France, America, Jacky and Canada were sitting at the table.

"Well, lets start" Kikato placed a gun in the middle of the table.

"How do you play?" Being scared, England asked

"You will see" Kikato said. He pushed the gun over to Mizuki

"As being my Little sister who i wished would take my place as ruler, you get to go first" He sung. Everyone froze, and Mizuki couldnt say a word. He pushed it more.

"Go on, spin" He growled. Mizuki took the gun and , with hesitation, let it spin.

Everyone's hearts where beating hard, scared for life.

It landed on...Jacquelyn (Jacky)

"Well, Not what i wanted to see, but, okay" Kikato laughed.

"What DID you want to see?" Russia asked, out of curiostiy

"I wanted to see Oni-chan murder that Chinese Bastard" Kikato laughed, "But sadly, thats not happening...for now"

"ANYWAY, play along and shot her" Kikato hissed at his sister.

Mizuki picked up the gun, it was shakeing in her hands. She looked up at Jacqulyn.

"Motherfucker" Jacky cussed. But at who?

"I...i can't..." Mizuki said.

"You haft to, or none of you are going anywhere" Kikato said.

"G-go...on..." Mizuki looked back up to the person who said that.

"N-no!" Mizuki said back.

"If this is my goodbye, then it is. I'll haft to wait for everyone. Why me? Why not?"

"..."

Mizuki held the gun up and closed her eyes shut. She was, truthfully, scared. She pulled the trigger.

"NO!" America's voice yelled as the gun fired.

A screech came from Jacky as the smoke cleared...She was still alive!

"JACKY!" America said in suprise

"I...im alive!" Jacky said with joy.

"Where getting no where, and It's jacky's turn" Kikato took the gun and put it infront of Jacky.

"Spin the gun" Those words sang threw out the room.

Jacky spinned the gun, scared, watched along with everyone else .

it landed on...Russia.

"This isnt a very fun game" Russia said.

"I dont care, Your about to die, blah blah blah, there" Kikato hissed.

Jacky picked up the gun and aimed it at Russia, scared.

"Go ahead, da. Your going to die soon anyway" Russia said

"Well thats lovely" England growled

"Isnt it?" Russia said.

"Shot!" kikato yelled, supriseing Jacky into shooting Russia. The smoke cleared and russia didnt move. Kikato walked over and kicked russia.

"Russia is dead, da?" He mocked Russia, then laughed. Shocked gasps filled the room

"No...he cant be! He is stronger then that!" Mizuki said, others agreed.

"Well face it! your the one who couldnt kill anyone!" Kikato kicked mizuki.

Kikato snatched the gun from jacky and gave it to the person next to her. witch was Spain.

Spain was in shock. He, being scared and didnt want kikato to get angery, spinned the gun. It landed on...China

"N-no!" Mizuki shouted.

"I...i dont want to shot my friends" Spain said.

"This is a stupid game aru!" China yelled.

"TO BAD! YOU LUCKY IT WASNT ONI-CHAN OR ME! I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO SHOOT YOU OVER AND OVER!" Kikato yelled at china.

"Leave him alone, Kikato!" Mizuki hissed.

"I will, in a few seconds. Now spain, shoot the chinese bastard!" Kikato screamed

Spain picked up the gun, with worry. He slowly held it up.

"Kikato, stop this madness" Mizuki said with teary eyes

"no" Kikato said with no emotion.

"PLEASE!" Mizuki cried, but it was too late. The smoke cleared and China was, for sure, dead.

"CHINA!"

"NII-CHAN!"

Japan and mizuki, who were sitting next to the limp body, cried.

"Well, im happy that bastard is gone. Lets move on." Kikato snatch the gun from the crying spainish man, and placed it infront of the weak, crying Italain, next to him.

"Well well, Italy...Its your trun to kill an innocent person" Kikato laughed

"NO! NO! I DONT WANT TO! PLEASE DONT MAKE MEEEEE!" Italy cired even more.

"You have no choice. Do it now and get it OVER WITH!" Kikato kicked Italy's chair.

Italy jumped and slowly placed his hand on the gun, eyes fully open. Somthing NO ONE in the room thought they would ever see. Italy spun it...it went round and round...and soon stopped on...Italy...?

_'That poor little country. The first time he ever picks up a gun, and he kills himself aru.'_

_"Da"_

"What does that mean...?" Germany growled at Kikato.

"Italy must shoot himself." Kikato said.

"NO!" Romano growled

"YES!" Kikato kicked Romano.

Romano hissed in pain.

Italy slowly picked up the gun. he was very scared and cried more then anyone.

"Italy...i...im sorry" Germany said.

"For...what?" Italy asked

"That i cant save you..." Germany looked down.

"V-veh...thats...okay...you ...cant be there...everytime...goodbye...germany"

"Good bye, fretello, goodbye Spain and Mizuki, bye japan! ill miss you all!" Italy cried.

"Boo hoo, now shoot!" Kikato hissed.

Italy shot...the smoke cleared and he was dead...the last tear rolling down his soft cheek.

"We will miss you, fretello" Romano sadly said.

Kikato picked up the gun, and threw it infront of France.

"Your turn!" Kikato hissed.

France looked down at the gun and spun it. It landed on... Germany. France looked up at germany. Germany didnt let a single tear fall. he just looked at France with sadness in his eyes and nodded.

"Realy? i...i cant..." France asked

"No..go on. I dont want to wait anymore"

_'Veh...Come on germany...i miss you!'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

"Goodbye, everyone" Germany said, closeing his eyes.

"Goodbye, Germany" Japan was the only reply.

_BANG!_

Kikato walked over to germany's body. Germany was lost forever now...

Kikato took the gun from france and gave it too England.

"Spin it, gentleman" Kikato grinned

England gulped and spun it...landing on Japan.

England looked at Japan. Japan never really got what he wanted. He was allways pushed around. Why was England just now realizing this?

England picked up the gun and aimed it at Japan

_'No...japan...'_

_'ill see you in a little, japan. veh'_

_'nice to see you again, little brother_

_'...'_

"Im sorry" England said, Japan nodded.

BANG!

Japan was dead, and the whole axis powers was gone.

Kikato took the gun from england and gave it to America. America didnt want to do this at all, but he spun. It landed on Romano.

"C-CHIGII!" Romano almost fell out his seat.

"N-no! No one else! please!" Mizuki cried

"Not my Romano!" Spain cried more.

"NOT MEE! I HAVE RELATIVES IN YOUR COUNTRY!" Romano cried.

"Im sorry, Italy Romano" America said in a dark tone, that no one has ever heard of before.

Everything was silent, but then america fired, and romano was dead.

"R-romano..." Mizuki said. Anger raged inside her.

Kikato picked up the gun and gave it to Canada

"You havent said anything, no ever paid atention to you. your turn" Kikato sang.

Canada stared at the gun and spun it . he was very scared. he was the one who didnt want to hurt anyone. Mizuki, Jacky, America, England, France, and spain were the onlyones left. most of them were family.

It landed on himself.

Canda somehow knew this was going to happen. He picked up the gun and aimed it at himself..

"Dont...go...brother" America cired.

"Ill miss you, my love" France cried.

"Goodbye, papa" Canada cired, and shot himself.

Canada was dead...and no one could do anything about it...

Kikato picked up the gun and gave it back to Mizuki.

"Its your turn again. Oni-chan" Kikato said in a creepy voice.

Mizuki looked at the last of the people. Spain, America, England, Jacky, and france looked back at her..

Mizuki spun and it landed on Spain.

"Spain..hmmmm. go ahead" kikato said.

"Im sorry, Mizuki"

"No, im sorry"

Mizuki held up the gun and fired. Spain was dead, and 5 people were left. Kikato gave the gun to jacky, and let her spin. They all knew that they just wanted to get this over with, so they didnt say anything.

jacky spun and landed on France.

Jacky, allready hurt, picked up the gun and struggled to keep grip. She help it up to France and shot it. France then and there, dead.

"That poor french man. all he wanted was love" England said.

Kikato snatched the gun from jacky and gave it to america.

"i dont care about frenchy, here, just spin and shot!" Kikato hissed

America gulped and spun. The last three other people closed there eyes. America just stared with tears running down his cheek. It landed on Mizuki.

"About time, isnt it" Mizuki said.

"This isnt what i expected, but even I haft to play along" Kikato said.

"I dont care, you motherfucking pice of shit! your the bastard here! no one likes you! but you allready know that! America, my family is dead, my dreams and love is dead. shoot me now!"

"..."

"If you cant shoot me, then give me the gun!"

"I never said i couldnt"

"Mizuki, calm down. " England said.

"No, no, let her stay this way. Just go ahead and shot her" kikato said.

"Shoot now. Everyone is watching, dead or alive. " Mizuki said , and with that, america shot her.

Kikato walked up to his sister. She was dead. A sick smile grew.

Kikato took the gun and gave it to england. England spun it and it landed on America.

"No...i wont shoot America" England said.

"...England..." America said.

"I will not shoot him!" England took the gun and , without hesitation, shot himself.

"ENGLAND!" America and jacky's cry spread threw the room.

"That was very unexpected." Kikato laughed.

Jacky and america looked at eachother, then to the many lifeless bodies around them.

Kikato threw the gun at america.

"You should see that you dont need to spin it. Just go ahead and shoot her" Kikato yelled.

America held the gun in his hand and looked up at jacky. His love. His life. That one thing he wanted to never get hurt.

"...I...dont know what to say" Jacky said.

"Im sorry..and...i love you" America said.

"I love you too" Jacky cried

"Blah blah, just finish up already!" Kikato hissed.

America hesitated, but shot his love without a choice.

"Good, you win Mr. Jones. You can carry on threw your life." Kikato

"No"

BANG!

"Hehe..wow"


End file.
